


Another Group Chat Fic

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: The Avengers are not-so-secretly meme loving fucks.(Based on my real group chat)





	Another Group Chat Fic

_6:02pm_

**Tony** added **Natasha** , **Clint** , **Thor** , **Bruce** , **Steve** , and **Peter** to a new chat.

**Tony** named the chat "Meme Fuckers"

**Tony** : Hey bitches

**Natasha** : language

**Clint** : language

**Peter** : language

**Steve** : It was one time guys!

**Peter** changed their name to **Baby Spider**

**Steve** : What?

**Baby Spider** : im babey

**Natasha** : he's babey

**Natasha** changed their name to **Mama Spider**

**Baby Spider** : im,,,,cryong,,

**Mama Spider** : what did i do :(((

**Tony** : you fucked up a perfectly good son is what you did. look at him. he's got anxiety

**Tony** changed their name to **Iron Bitch**

**Iron Bitch** : perfect

**Steve** : >:(

_seen at 6:26 pm_

 

_10:17 pm_

**Iron Bitch** : i just realized something

**Steve** : ??

**Iron Bitch** : RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOURE CISHET

_seen at 10:18 pm_

 

_10:23_

**Iron Bitch** : damn, that silence

**Clint** : lmao

**Baby Spider** : lets discuss

**Baby Spider** : do heteros deserve rights

**Mama Spider** : no

**Iron Bitch** : no

**Clint** : no

**Steve** : no

**Bruce** : no

**Clint** changed their name to **CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS**

**Iron Bitch** : really????

**CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS** : yes

_seen at 10:32 pm_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I didn't have internet. So to make up for that, this is going to be multi-chaptered!


End file.
